2014.12.12."Hybrid representation" of (S
Constant Velocities & Flat Spacetimes Accelaration & Curved Spacetimes Relativistic View Vs. Metaistic View Vs. Objectivistic View The example of "2 mutually twisting threads" A & B * Subjective views: A' view on B, B's view on A * Relativistic view: From the outside observer C * Metaistic View: * Objectivistic View I usually jumps around those views. And the "hybrid view" show the depedency/correlation between 2 threads. Ancient Info Thread Extraction Via "Random Events" * Spin the coin --> Put it into wave --> "Decoherence" via friction and/or forcefully tap it to collapse Relativity in QM's Waves * To different persons, God answers differently depending on their question, their knowledge, or their "state of mind". * Objectivism is good, but "Absolute objectivism" like Ayn Rand's is not good, since it remove the observer's mind from the Universe. "Imaginary/Off-diagonal" parts in QM's Wave = Observer's information, not Object's information * The feature that distinguishes the QM's wave behavior from classical Thermal Dynamical statistics is the "Imaginary/Off-diagonal" parts in QM's matrices. * So those parts should represent the observer's viewpoint, which is relative! * * Intrinsic Dynamics "Every (physical) object is changing at the speed of light; Every meta (metaphysical object) will be changed, provided enough time." * "Every (physical) object is changing at the speed of light": This is clear with the current model being discussed. To say more, every elementary particle is decaying constantly. * "Every meta (metaphysical object) will be changed, provided enough time": What we see in everyday life is just the metas which seem to persist through spacetime. But the "intrinsic dynamics" says that no one stay forever. Their current states build our vision of the world with a lot of "static" rules, constants and "static" stuff. But someday, those "statics" must change (disappear) giving place for the other "statics" come in. This is somehow similar to first 2 marks in the "3 marks of existence" in Buddhism! (In)Dependency in Probability, Linear algebra, Relativity, Quantum, and Uniinfo * Inner/outer product of vectors = Co-info (content)/distance between info objects = Correlation/independency of statistical events = spacetime affinity/relative speed between observers = entanglement/decorherence between quantum systems. * Independent = orthogonal = info separated = apart at the speed of light. Looking at the "hybrid coordinate system" of relative observers, I see the info distance between them: * The "dilated time" perceived by one observer upon the other is just one of the 2 extremes, thus "relative". And any other observer will see them in between that 2 extremes. Esp. the one stand in the middle will always see the 2 equally, regardless how fast they are going apart from each other. * In the Metaistic diagram, the "fuzzy"/"possible" region for observing the 2 observers is symmetric about the t''=τ'' middle line. ** "Possibility" is explained by the result of the third observer, like above; And ** "Probability" ("fuzziness") is when one observer (τ'') travels alone in the vast field of the other observer ''t's coordination system, the τ'' observer will be "measured" continuously by those "particles" in ''t's field --> Brownian motion of τ''! The ''τ observer can "stabilize" itself by increasing its mass in 2 ways: localize into a heavy object to collapse the wave into a particle (like in Einstein's Relativity), or spread all over the spacetime to build a counterpart coordinate system that is coherent. Category:Notes Category:WorkingDocuments Category:Uniinfo